Around the Border of Life
by Quincette
Summary: Kurapika, sanity, insanity, and in between. *CHAPTER 2* the day the twelve legged robbed the organic rubies of Rukuso
1. Plain White for the Midwinter's Lullaby

Moshi-moshi minna ! It's Quince again here !!!

Kay, I'm trying to write a serious story this time, and practicing my grammars too…

I don't know how's your feeling after read this story, but do let me know alright ?!? 

I need your feedback, suggestion, comments, critics, correction, flames, whateva… it means you have to REVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW !!!! 

I'd gladly acclaim HunterxHunter 

*rotten vegetables hurled from the angry fans*

Alright… ! HunterxHunter belong to Togashi-sensei and I'm just one of it's freakin fans who too much fantasizing about them. Fantasy… folly or fulfillment? You decide ! 

Oh… By The Way… HAPPY NEW YEAR ! Renew your resolution !!!

**Around the Border of Life**

Prologue: Plain White for the Midwinter's Lullaby

The blonde arched his back and tried to loosen the stiffness around his spine after an hour bending down, preparing the food. He gazed around, the table was set; plates, glasses, and napkins were arranged in sweet order. The turkey was almost ready, it just needed some finishing touches, some tomato roses would be nice. He began to skin one.

The day was dim still, no bird's chirping, no neighbor's chatting. Only the faint rhyme of dripping water from the tap could be heard… a droplet… another droplet… and other, and others. Slowly he focused himself to the said sound without noticing the knife he was using. 

The thinnest needle of the clock made its journey in full circle…

Then somewhere far he felt something warm running down his palm

Snapping back into consciousness, he saw his hand. The fruit was fully peeled, some of its juice was oozing out… along with some darker crimson stream… blood… he has cut himself.

He blinked, pain began to register in his mind. He washed his hand and paused a while, before deciding to search for a first aid kit. He intended to use his healing chain in his thumb, but something in his mind was holding him back.

He sighed heavily and threw a glance at the clock. The longest needle was pointing at twelve and the shorter one was resting on five. Leorio, Killua and Gon would be there in an hour. An hour. Sixty minutes. Sixty laps to go for that thin little clock needle. Three thousand and six hundred seconds.

He closed his eyes. _It won't be that long Kurapika. Just count to thirty-six hundred and they'll be here, he assured himself_. But it was long indeed, at least long enough for him that he decided to wait for them outside.

The freezing wind of late November stroked his skin. He sighed again, sent his breath out and clouded up in the plain white sky. Something chilly fell on his cheek, his neck, his hand, and his sweater. He gazed upward, snowflakes, heaven's gift, was falling. He smiled weakly. He lowered his view and stopped at the roof, then decided to go up there for a better scene.

He raised his chained fist into the chimney, intending to use the chain to wrap around it and pulled himself up. But again, something in his mind held him back. He decided to climb up the pipes instead. Step by step, until finally he stood on top of his house. 

The trees were leafless. The chimneys around were smokeless. His neighbors have all gone to see their families. He came back sighing again. It's the eleventh thanksgiving he's had, first one since he was ten, being the first one since he lost his family, his tribe.

Six, miserable years after that cursed year passed by without any thanksgiving. Every time that moment arrived, all that he could feel was the cold emptiness and slight jealousy to those who had a family to celebrate with. No family, no warmth. The chilling wind made him lean on the chimney. Feeling its brick's warmth, he shut his eyelids and continued to daydream. 

Now why was he preparing a thanksgiving dinner? Well, he wouldn't have done it if those three friends of his didn't insist him a week before. Now where were they? He opened his eyes and scanned the surrounding views impatiently, searching for the trio's silhouette. He didn't find them, instead he found himself sighing again. "Since when I became a sigh-y person?" he muttered in irritation.

He shook his head, the mound of snow on his hair fell down. His whole body began to shiver, protesting the freezing temperature. He placed his hands on his mouth, trying to keep them warm by huffing his breath to the palms.

Something was clinking… his chains. He looked at them closely… as silver as ever, then he spotted some dark marks hidden between the rings and the chains… it couldn't be rust, his chains were made of his nen-filled blood and they definitely don't get rusty. He wiped the mark and smelled it. A metallic, familiar scent invaded his brain, it's blood, drained out blood. Whose blood? His own? Those filthy street criminals? Those Ryordans members he killed? Who remembers? Lots of blood has spattered his hand in the past few years, his enemies of course… his enemy's blood.

Then there was it, he felt that again. It, a hollow, a hollow inside of him, hollow void, a hollow of nothingness, emptiness, a hollow that strangely burns and freezes at same time. Some words his Sensei had told him came back to his mind.

"Do you still intend to have your revenge?"

"Yes."

"Better not … I tell you… it's no use… What would you do then? What will be left after that? Only emptiness and blood spattered hands… Draw back your mind, for your own sake, this is your last chance."

"I've made my vow."

He sat down and drew himself closer to the chimney, folding his feet in his chest. The chimney heated up, so did the hollow inside him. He pulled himself suddenly as he felt something explode inside him, making his feet loose balance and slip off.

An 'Ouch' escaped his lips as he felt the icy roof slam the back of his head. That felt familiar… he remembered, he had fallen off the roof too, years ago.

__

"Otouto… tsk-tsk-tsk… baka-baka… I know you can hardly stand up in high places but you can kill yourself by falling from the roof like that you know."

" Uruse !!!"

"He's right Kurapika, you can kill yourself that way."

"Demo… Otousan…!"

"Don't worry, he's got thirteen lives in that small body, he wont die that easy!"

"Ojiisan… don't mock me… it hurts!"

"Yeah… now he lost one, twelve more accidents like this and Otouto's as good as dead!"

"URUSEEEE!!!! Oniichan, GET OUT !!! Ouch… Okaasan, it hurts."

"Well, you made it, now you have to lie still for at least a month ."

Yes, when he was nine, he fell off the roof, resulting a couple broken ribs and some hideous bruises. Oniichan never stopped mocking him that day, while both Otousan and Okaasan seems so worried and Ojiisan said that he got thirteen lives, he always said that.

Thirteen lives… Kurapika inhaled a deep deep breath, filling his lung with the frigid air. He was counting. _If Ojiisan was right and I do have thirteen lives, how many of them are left by now? Would that enough to complete my revenge? To regain all of the stolen scarlet eyes? Thirteen lives… I lost one that day… one at the Kurutas' genocide… one, when I killed that Ryordan's hulk… and one more when I killed that woman, also a Ryordan member… what were their names?_ He tried to remember but he couldn't.

Something was cracking inside his head, he didn't remember names of people he killed.

__

"Do you remember the scarlet eyes?"

"Scarlet eyes? Is that some kind of jewel? I don't recall that, no, don't remember. But if we got that five years ago then I would've definitely take part. But I don't remember. I killed people. Lotsa people. Innocent ones." 

Pieces of that Ryordan hulk's words echoed inside, that's part of their last conversation before he killed him with his judgment chain. He didn't remember the scarlet eyes, he didn't remember the Kurutas' genocide… now he himself didn't remember his name, and the other woman too. He didn't remember the names of the people he killed, does that made him a cold-blooded killer, like them? That cracking thing inside… was that guilt? But he wasn't supposed to feel guilty… he killed 'noccent' people, sinful ones … he was revenging his tribe. But he couldn't deny that a part of him died every time he killed.

__

"I'm not afraid of death. What I'm afraid of is that this hate will fade as time passes by."

That was his words to the Captain of the boat when he rode in the beginning of the hunter exam. He adapted those words as his doctrine. But was that statement still valid? Or has it expired already? Or did he want it to be expired? Again, something was cracking inside, now, he was afraid that those words… that hate would never fade away at all, ever. His heart was limp, tired of hate, disgusted at blood scent, at that crimson blur he had in his vision whenever he was in rage, enough of those clinking tone of his chains made everytime he use his nen…

"I'm tired." He whispered to no one.

He laid down in that roof still, stretched his arms open, looked at the vanilla white cloudy sky above which poured snow heavily. Ignoring the already flocking flakes, he muttered his tribe's rune

We surrender ourselves to the wind that whispers

To the water that runs

To the soil that grows

To the sun that shines

Hoping that we, the scarlet eyes will live in blessing of the ancestors

He closed his eyes, still muttering those words. Cold… Freezing... His skin ached and his blood clotted up as the frigid winter embraced him tighter and tighter, but his brain ignored them. He hoped that somehow the snows would fill the hollow inside and put the burning flame down. Drowsy… He began to loose his consciousness.

The snow was falling. Chill, soft, soothing…

The all white picturesque sounded like singing him a mesmerizing lullaby….

Everything was cotton white

He felt no longer cold

White flakes were falling and falling, blanketing his small frame.

I surrender myself to the wind that whispers

To the water that runs

To the soil that grows

To the sun that shines

Hoping that I, the scarlet eyes will live in blessing of the ancestors

***

"Hurry up you snails!" a silver haired boy shouted at his two companions behind.

"Matte Killua !" his spikyhead pal called him.

"Matte-matte nani neee… Hurry up! We're late, thanks to you two!" he replied, kept running.

"Thanks to you too for choosing up those cakes in two hours!" the tallest guy scolded behind.

"And what about that bargain, one hour you stingy fish! For two cans of cranberry sauce! Who likes cranberry sauce anyway.. Yuck !"

"I do." said Gon, ignored by the two.

"It's only an hour. Half an hour for each can!"

"And another bargain at that gift shop, what the hell you bargaining for anyway? I got my legs cramped, watching you arguing over a single zeny!"

"Hey, unlike you, I happened to thought it would be rude to come and eat with no gift in return!"

"You always bargain at anything!"

"Oh… Don't start a fight you two." the shortest one complained

"I didn't, he started it first, you bargain-junkie!"

"Bargain junkie?! Why you sweet-toothed brat!"

"SHHHHAAADAPPPP !!!! Both of you, and keep walking!" the Kyouka boy yelled, seized the sweatdropped two in their sleeves and started running, dragging them with.

Finally their destination was appearing on top of the hill. Minute later Gon was knocking at the door, the two others were gasping for their breaths.

There was no one answering.

"Where is he, did he forget about our thanksgiving dinner?"

"Nah… impossible he never forgets anything."

They knocked again several times and still, no answer.

"Gee… Does he mean to let us standing here to freeze?"

"Maybe he went somewhere a while, after all it were we who came up late." 

"Maybe…" Leorio muttered, staring the snow-covered ground… He spotted some faded footsteps… they were heading to the pipe… he highered his gaze at the ice-pickled roof, and the chimney, there was smokes came out of it, Kurapika must be around there somewhere. His eyes stopped at a pile of flocking snow aside of the chimney. That's strange, he thought. Snow hasn't been falling long enough to make that thick layer. Then he noticed something… a hand… half buried by the white flakes… pale bluish hand with chains around its fist and fingers.

"Kurapika…!" 

***

Glossary

Otouto : Lil brother

Oniichan : Big brother

Otousan : Father

Ojiisan : Grandpa

Okaasan : Mother

Sensei : Teacher

Uruse : Noisy (used as command to shut up) 

Quince :Ok, that was angsty… corny and incredibly slooowww, but please review, help me to write a serious story here… and stay tuned for the next chapter(s) !!!

Killua : Since when you came into a serious person with a serious story ?

Quince : Err… Since I got major writer's block at "Happy Odd Family" story ? *sweatdrops*

Kurapika : Writer's block ? I thought because those lack grammars of yours 

Quince *massive sweatdrops*

Leorio : But that's a good news. She won't torture us with that baby and that freakin redheaded woman for a while 

Quince *starts scratching the ground*

Gon : But that baby is sweet, and that woman is your fiancé Leorio !

Leorio : She made that up

Kurapika : And I don't like pretend to be Leorio's lover, yuck !"

Quince *starts digging a hole*

Killua: and I don't like that silly part when Gon ask me that ridiculous question! Of course he already know the answer, he's not that innocent !

Quince *digging faster*

Gon: But Killua, I really don't know the answer, trough that fic I was hoping that you could answer it for me 

*The three sweatdropped heavily*

Killua : Well… errr… Ask her yourself *looking for Quince* Where is she?

Quince *bury herself* 

Killua : Waita minute, don't try to run away you damned wacko irresponsible authors !!

Quince *still buried*

Gon : You haven't answer my question 

Killua : Euh… Kurapika, Leorio ??

Kurapika and Leorio *nowhere to be found*

Gon : Hmmmm ???? I'm waiting

Killua *BIG sweatdrops* : BAAAkaaaaa…. TEMEEEEE !!!!!


	2. Ruby Red for Strawberries

Quince is back from the dead!!!

it's quite long since the last time I visited the ff.net

Finally, Chapter two

*ahem* First of all, the most hated part, I disclaim, I don't *sigh*, I repeat I do not own HunterXHunter

Geez, I'm sorry for abandoned this fic (and other fics) for so long (approximately 100 days)

Yeah I wrote this chapter with blood and sweat and tears it's a battle against that cursed writer's block!

You know what? This is actually only one-third of the actual Chapter two *deep breath*, I still haven't finished it all, and my dear beta meethzoonk said that I should broke that hellava eyesoring chapter into few part.

Okay, this is the first part, took place in Rukuso. What is the connection between this part and chapter one? Well, you'll find out later! Also, you'll find some weirdness along this fic. In case you confuse, there is an explanation on the bottom.

Maybe I should change the rate into R on future, coz there will be a lot of blood and gore and some lemon-lime slices *gulp* 

But please, whatever you do, after you got into this page, whether read, read half and get bored, or amazingly managed to read till the end, please do let me know. I accept flames, constructive ones, coz I love to write, I love good writings and I want to make ones. And I'm still working on grammars, so please cope with me folks!

Comments, suggestion, corrections, critics, question, are gladly welcomed! 

Enjoy!

***

**Around the Border of Life**

**Chapter 1, 1st part : Ruby Red for Strawberries**

Rukoso region, faraway from the present days' life, built deep in the vast misty forest was a serene settlement resided by the Kuruta clan, living their daily lives in sheer veil of modesty, refusing the destructive acknowledgements of the so-called modern lives. Giving regards solely to the Mother Nature. 

It was late dawn, and a faint golden light cascaded down, flirting with the thick layers of evergreen vegetation. Making their way to touch the grassed ground, showering warmth to the tip surface of the lake and its lifelings beneath, and to the feminine figure who stood still next to the glimmering water.

Of a Kuruta clan she was.

Picturing the beauty sincerely, she cast the old rune..

_I surrender myself_

She inhaled the sweet scent of early spring..

_to the wind that whispers_

She bent down, caressing the dewy emerald grass, and gently took a palmful of earth..

_to the soil that grows_

She approached the lake and released the brown in single graceful motion, replacing it with small amount of the wintry colorless liquid.

_to the water that runs_

She let the droplets stream down then turned to the pale blue sky, hailed the sun with her smile.

_to the sun that shines_

Slowly she bent down on one of her knees and closed her pair of azures, uniting her palms, resting her elbows on her bent thigh. She muttered the closing line from her tribe's customary morning prayer.

_ hoping that we, the scarlet eyes, will live in the blessing of the ances—_

"Aneyue!" a childish voice broke her intense ceremony, and a pair of hand blocked her view.

"Guess who?" the same mischievous voice bellowed.

Her lips curled up into a smile, "Otouto" she answered.

The hands were loosened by their owner; she turned back and saw her little brother in law. "Have you done your morning ceremony Otouto?" she asked the boy gently.

The ten year old goldilocks gave her a smile, "You seemed so amused what's so interesting in the prayer anyway? It's boring. "

A sigh came out from the woman's smiling lips, "Don't say that. We owe nature so much; we need to show our gratitude for the blessings we receive everyday"

"What blessings? I haven't received any blessings today." he answered, frowning.

Her smile grew wider, "You've got plenty. You wake up in a nice sunny morning, with a happy family and a healthy body."

"No, I got up with Oniichan's stinkin' feet on my face!" he answered, making the other laugh, "What kind of blessings did you get?" he asked again 

His sister in law was still smiling as if she was the happiest person on the planet. She opened her mouth to tell him something, but a voice suddenly interrupted them,

"Kurayuki!" 

The woman turned and saw her husband, an auburn haired man somewhere in his early twenties, approaching them with the same delighted shade on his face.

"Ah? Otouto? Wake up so early?" the man greeted his brother.

"It's eight o'clock, Kurahiro." his wife told him.

"Really? Uh, I slept in again."

"No wonder, you barely slept last night."

"After your news? How could I!? I'm too excited!" he smiled and leaned forward to kiss his wife who was blushing furiously. The ten year old boy watched them with his brows furrowed, _what's so fun in that kind of activity?_

"Niisan, What news?" he intentionally interrupted them.

The two looked at him and blushed even more.

"_What_ news?" the boy repeated with severe curiosity.

The newlyweds looked at each other as if exchanging unspoken messages through their eyes. Then the man nodded to his wife. He turned to his little brother, asking, "Otouto, I remember you telling me how you hate to be the youngest one, right?" 

"Aa! Oniichan was always makes fun of me cause of that!" The little blonde answered directly.

"Well you won't be anymore" he smiled and held his wife close to him, "We're uhm we're gonna she's" he stuttered, and blushed even more furiously with his little brother's demanding gaze. The boy grinned; it was not often he saw his usually calm and gentle brother redden his face like that.

"You are going to be an uncle." his wife finally continued. 

"Yeah, that" added his husband, desperately trying to hide the red shade invading his face with one hand.

The little blonde took a moment to digest the news. Uncle? Then it hit him, "You're going to have a _baby_?!" he shouted in excitement.

The two nodded.

"WOW! A baby! I'm not the youngest anymore! Yay!" he squealed.

"Hsssh Otouto!" his brother hissed.

"Nani?"

"Don't tell this to anyone, not yet, all right?"

"Are Naze?"

"We want to give Okaasan, Otousan, Ojiisan and Kurahiko a surprise, you got that?" he whispered, "For the time being, we shall keep this as a secret, okay?" he appended.

The little blonde smiled, he liked secrets; they made him feel more mature, more grown up like his entire family member, "Hai! Wakata!"

"Ohayou Aneyue, Niisan!" a voice shouted cheerfully from behind.

The little blonde groaned, his worst-ever annoying brother had finally woken up. The said brother was approaching them, stretching his body, rubbing the sleep off his eyes. Bad breath was coming. 

"Kurahiko." the eldest one greeted him.

"Aren't you going to say good morning to me, Otouto?" he asked, placing his elbow in the little blonde's head and gaily leaning at him, yawning.

"Good belated morning!" The little blonde answered scathingly, rubbing his brother's elbow in instant. 

"Tsk! I'm not a creature of the dawn like you!"

"At least I'm not some creature that sneaks into someone else's bed!"

"Not sneak', share', you stingy brat!" 

"Bad breath!"

"Really?" he huffed his own breath at his palm, and smelled it, "No it isn't. Here!" He huffed at him. The boy jerked and roughly pushed him away. He laughed, "Gee chill out cranky boy! It's still morning!"

"You slept in Otouto's room?" his brother raised his brows. 

"Yeah. So? He took my favorite pillow! Besides, his bed is the fluffiest one, and in a week I'll be taking my hunter exam and sleeping in God-Knows-What. I obviously deserve the fine luxury our house has!" he countered nattily.

"Hunter Exam?" the youngest boy raised an eyebrow in mild interest.

"None of little spoiled bishounen's business!" replied the annoying brother mockingly.

"It's some kind of a test to get a license, allowed you to travel anywhere in the world" explained the other brother, far simpler than the exact definition of course.

"Really?" 

"Yup!" said the annoying one. "I'm going out of this isolated place at last!" he proudly continued, gesturing the surroundings.

"Great! I won't see you for long then!" the little blonde smirked, and was given a glare as a reply.

"The world out there is no better than this place Kurahiko" His eldest brother sighed.

"That's what you said! You've already got the license Niisan, and you're wasting it by not using it, I wonder why you won't get far from this place" He spoke enthusiastically, and then glanced at his sister in law. " Of course, you have this beloved, beautiful, strawberry blonde lady by your side." he continued, presenting a redundant bow at her.

"And no girls will miss you if you're gone!" his younger sibling mocked deliberately.

The mocked one frowned, but then grinned, "There's no need to worry about that, right? I do have _you_, don't I? You're far more prettier than most girls in here!" his grin stretched wider, "C'mere bishounen! Oniichan has some big wet kisses to give ya!" he sprung his arms open and prepared to hug him.

The golden blonde boy stepped back in horror, whirled around and ran away. His brother hooted and chased after him.

"Itai!! Baka Oni!! Get away from me!" the chased boy squawked between his breaths.

"C'mon Otouto, it's just a kiss!" teased the chasing one.

Eventually the little blonde was cornered at the lake's edge.

"Gotcha!" Bawled his brother as he caught him in his arms.

"Itai! Niisan tasukete !!!" The little one struggled to get free, but it was useless.

Their eldest sibling watched them from afar, smile plastered on his face. 

"You should help him" his wife said, "Poor Otouto" But she, too, couldn't help but smile anyway.

"EEEEEEEeeekkk!" The little boy screamed in disgust as his brother smooched his cheek, "ONI! BAKA! I'm gonna get infections from you!" He yelled, elbowing him stomach as hard as he could, hoping that it hurt enough.

But it did not, instead, he boomed with laughter, locking his little brother's arms with his own, "Hey, you are lucky, not many girls could even get a glance from me. But _you_, my boy, you got kisses!"

Not many girls', he said? Girl? As in female, feminine beings? The one who carry babies in the wombs? The opposite sex from a guy? He dared to compare him with girl! Okay, that's enough!!

"HEE-AAH!!" The youngest blonde gathered his power on his legs and ducked down, trying to throw his brother to the lake. It worked!

"Ara?" His brother nudged, feeling himself lifted to the air. He knew the little blonde was going to throw him to the water. Nice try, but it was pretty old trick. He somersaulted and yanked the little one's arm. In the end nothing his little brother could do but tumbling down with him to the glimmering surface.

A loud splash. A louder laughter, from the elder. An even louder groan, from the youngest.

"Oh, you impress me. You no longer fight like girl!" the sand-blonde laughed, removing his long wet locks off his face, "But you can't smack me down just by doing that!"

"Peh! I'm gonna kill you someday!" The little one fumed, making his way out of the water. But his brother was just never getting enough fun from him. He tugged his little brother's kilt, forcing him to splash down again.

"I haven't taken a bath yet Otouto, could you help me do it?"

"Hell no!"

"C'mon I know you haven't taken it also, let's bathe together!" he squawked excitedly, and started to strip his clothes off.

Series of splashes. Series of maniacal laughter. Series of curses and protests. Any water life-lings whose hearing senses were still working around them would have swum itself away from the two's spot. 

"C'mon, it's been years since we bathed together! I used to bathe you when you were baby."

"I didn't know that I was bathed by a maniac then! And you nearly drowned me!"

"Hey! Everybody makes mistakes in their life! I deserve a second chance! C'mon don't be shy! Prove it that you're a man!"

"Itai! Stop pulling my shirt!"

"Aww! Stop pulling my hair" 

"Hah! Who's like a girl now?!"

"No, no, no don't you DARE!!! Yikes!!! My haiiirrrr!!! Why you!!"

"NOT THE PANTS!"

"Osh, Kurahiko, Otouto! Stop it you two, it's enough." The eldest finally ended the quarrel, trying not to smile at the sight. An eighteen-year-old guy immaturely bullying his ten-year-old brother, both ended up soaking wet with half of their clothes off. The elder one had his arm around the little one's neck, and the little one had his fist pulling the other's long, sand colored locks. "Otouto, get inside! You don't want to catch a cold, do you? You won't be able to join our dinner tonight if you catch one!"

"Hai-hai!" the little wet blonde replied, reluctantly stood up and made his way to the wooden house nearby.

"Tsk! You ruined my fun!" the other wet blonde groaned.

"You _had_ enough fun." 

"Sodinner at your house you said, Niisan?" he asked.

"Yeah." Nodded the eldest one.

"Sounds great. What's going on?"

"What? Can't I invite my family to a dinner?" he answered abruptly.

The sand-blonde young man squinted his eyes. Was that a blush creeping up his brother's face? "Newly married couples usually don't like their family coming to their love lairs." then he grinned, "And you are _red.." _he hummed, "You're _hiding_ something. Tell me what it is!"

"It's a surprise, Kurahiko." his sister in law took over the conversation.

"It's a secret!! I know it and you'll never know!!" teased the youngest from afar.

"Oh great, you told that jaded bishonen and you won't tell me. C'mon, I won't ruin the surprise!"

"Telling you is the same as announcing it to everybody!" the youngest blonde shouted again.

His sister in law smiled, "Sorry Hiko, but he's right!" she agreed.

Victorious cackles from the youngest one colored the background.

"Tell me!" he screeched, dashing off the water.

"Iie!" refused the little one, sticking his tongue out.

"Tell me or I'll tickle you to death!" threatened the sand blonde.

"Hi-mi-tsu!" cried his baby brother, running inside the house, trailed by his elder.

The remaining couple shook their heads and smiled. "I often wonder if they'll ever grow up." the man sighed.

***

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" announced the little blonde excitedly.

The whole table fell silent, all eyes staring befuddledly at the youngest member of the family who was given the chance to announce the good news by the newlyweds themselves. Took a moment for them to register the hearsay.

The little blonde eyed the couple across the dining table with a puzzled look, indirectly asking if he had just said the wrong thing.

The couple just smiled at him. The little boy didn't say anything wrong, but they did expected him to make a more general publication like Niisan and Aneyue are going to have a baby!' or Aneyue is pregnant!' or something like that.

But there was nothing wrong with his announcement, as the other clicked to the main news, turned their dazed eyes at them and started to give various reactions.

"Congratulations, dear!" said mother merrily, standing up from her chair to give her daughter in law a warm embrace.

"Does that mean I'm gonna be a grandpa?" asked the father, flabbergasted.

"Oh you will, Sohma," confirmed the grandfather, "And I'm gonna be a great grandpa, ah time does runs" he smiled.

"Aren't you gonna say something, Hiko?" the soon-to-be father asked his brother, who was grinning quietly in his chair.

The asked brother grinned wider, "Good job bro! Well done! It only took you six weeks to make a junior, in a decade you could have your own soccer team." he teased.

They all laughed at his comment. All, except the little blonde. He didn't get what was so funny in what his brother said, he didn't get it, and worse, nobody seemed to notice it. Nobody explicated anything to him. He had always hated times like that. He opened his mouth to ask for explanation, but his voice was drowned by his grandfather's rich baritone.

"I propose a toast." he held up his glass, "The finest wine for the happiest couple; bless you and may your expectation lead you to greater happiness!" 

"Cheers!" all the family members held their glasses. All, except the little one, once again, who was sighing in insipid disappointment.

His father noticed him sulking behind his wine glass, "You can toast with your juice, Chibi!" he intoned.

Hint of displeasure appeared on the boy's expression. That call again, he had been bored to ask everybody not to call him with that nick. Seemed like his actual name never actually pronounced. _Or maybe they've forgotten my name completely, _he thought. He isn't very much fond of his own name, but still, he wanted to be called by it, to be regarded by it.

"You could share my wine if you want to, bishonen!" his elder brother offered, but the boy could sense mockery tipped-off his words.

"Kurahiko"the eldest one warningly intoned, "Ignore him Otouto, wine isn't that good anyway." he told him smilingly.

_Chibi, bishonen, Otouto, does anyone knows my real name? _He grunted inside.

"It's not good to tell lies to a child, Niisan" 

"Neither is offering alcohol."

Child? Yes, he admits, he is not grown up yet, but he's still on the same generation with them, the same position; as his parent's son, as his grandfather's grandson. Why did they treat him differently? His eldest sibling called his elder one by his name, why did he refer him with a pronoun that means little brother'? 

"Look at you Hiko, eighteen and immature" his mother shook her head, sighing.

"Moi? Non non non," her second son waved his index finger, "Correction Okaasan," he grinned, "Eighteen and eloquent." he pointed at himself smugly.

"Tsk! Even Chibi is more mature than you!" his grandfather spoke up.

_Really Ojiisan? Then why are you treated me like a baby? _His thought uttered cynically, but he kept silent and decided that the carpet of wool by the hearth would be a nice place to impede his annoyance.

No one voiced as he left his chair and sat on the spot. Feeling the warm radiance, he cursed the long interval of age between him and his siblings. Maybe if he had been born earlier; say seven years back from his birth-date, he would have had the honor to be treated like a grown up. Oh, how he hates his adolescence. 

A sweet scent of tuberose detracted his solicitude. He glanced aside and received a soft smile from his sister in law, who had joined him in feeling the heat waves. "What's bothering you, Otouto?" she asked, in a very gentle tone that soothed a bit of the boy's troublesome mind.

"Iie" he shook his head, folding his knees into his chest, eyes focusing on the flickering flame. 

A moment of silent fell before he opened his mouth, "Why don't we mention fire in our Morning Prayer? Fire is one of Mother Nature's blessings, isn't it? It has the same important role like air, water, soil, and light too, isn't it? Why treat fire differently? Why exclude _him_?"

The woman's china blue eyes widened at the little boy's series of questions. Notably at his last one, at his reference for the fire he used 'him' instead of 'it'. There were other inquiries beneath those questions, she realized. Inquiries that manifesting themselves as a troubled shade on the little boy's expression.

"That's a tough question" she said, as a matter-of-factly, "Yes, it is a blessing, yes it has the same important role as the other element, Why treat it differently" she paused, "Mmmm Fire," she glanced the vermilion flame, " fire has a strong destructive character, everyone knows it has an extraordinary power, it is probably the strongest of all So we don't need to mention it in our prayer, the other elements need our benedictions more. Fire could run by itself, it needs no place in our prayer" she ended her answer, "Except if you want to add one more line in your usual morning ceremony." she appended.

_That's not a reason to treat it differently _thought the little one, but he nodded at the woman's answer anyway.

She sighed; the boy wasn't satisfied with her answer. She tried her best to answer the questions, to reveal the hidden meanings in it, as well as she tried to understand the boy's question under question'. But apparently she didn't serve him well enough. 

The two absented their voice again for a moment. 

"I'm glad I have a little brother like you. You'll take a good care of my baby. I always knew you will." she spoke a few moments after. Somehow she got the hunch that the words she's just said would condole him better than her answer behind answer'. 

The little blonde gazed her in bewilderment. The pixie-ish face framed by cloud of strawberry blonde curls gazed him back, still with that smile on her rosaceous cheeks. The little blonde slowly curved a reply smile. Women, always found a certain comfort around them, made you feel free to put your heads on their laps and at the same time made you want to protect them against any harm. This one particularly; he had liked her ever since the first time his brother brought her to their house; a petite, modest young lady, with a nice smell and a seemingly unearthly kindness in her every doings. 

"I will." he stated, with esteem arisen inside his self.

Few years have gone by and there she was, still the same person, being his sister in law, with one addition that could only be felt, not seen; the graceful aura of softness, similar with the one he felt on his mother. He was glad he had her in his family. He was glad his brother took her as his wife. He's lucky. He gazed at the said brother, who was obviously in an interesting discussion with the others in the table.

They would have been a perfect picture of a Mary Sue and Gary Stu living together; if there was a cooking hazard Mary Sue and an overly tensed man can be called Gary Stu. He smiled at his thought, remembering the first week on his brother's marriage; when his sister in law blew up their new kitchen and how his brother reacted at the sight of his severally-scratched-yet-perfectly-fine-only-covered-with-ashes-wife Just say he thought that his brother would die of his blood pressure She had never been in touch with fire; gas and kitchen together at the same time ever since and let her husband to have the kitchen as a masculine area of the house. 

She chose to beautify the garden, which turned out to be a right decision. She got green thumbs, or evens all green fingers maybe, the little one thought, judging by the multicolor flowerbeds that carpeted the front-yard and hanging garlands of orchids on the window sill.

The kitchen had been renovated; he glanced at the chamber of red bricks on the corner of the house. Appetizing smell of cinnamon came out of there. Cinnamon rolls for dessert, he guessed. His brother's best recipe, still he couldn't believe where he got the recipe, from the other ever-annoying brother. 

He eyed the one he called ever-annoying brother. Despite his character that resembled a perverted, ignorant daredevil, the little one admitted that he was an excellent chef. Eccentrically excellent, for his habit in trying to make _everything_ edible. 

The sand-blonde caught his little brother's gaze. He grinned at him. The way he grinned always gave the little one a bad feeling like the grin he cast on him as he made him a seemingly delicious sandwich. Well, it was delicious, but as soon as he found out that it was stuffed with grilled sludge snail with sauce that made of ox brain, he swore that he would not eat sandwiches again. And took that kind of grin as an early premonition of bad things.

He moved his eyes from his grinning brother to the ceiling, where it hung a small sized chandelier and a wide quilt with rich embroidery of spring bouquet, his mother's masterpiece of handicrafts, given as his brother's wedding gift. Her mother was best at handicrafts. If the seasons changed, then it was the fascinating time for her to redecorate the house, making her entire family members felt like coming home to the wrong house for its completely different insides. 

He gazed around and rested his eyes at a lavishly carved harpsichord beside the windows. His grandfather made that, he was the finest sculpturer the parish had. He made all of his work from marbles, mainly statues that are displayed in wide spread regions. But that wooden musical instrument was an exception. His grandfather had made it for his late grandmother, and was passed by to her musically gifted grandson, his first brother.

And on the both front corner of the room he found a pair of earthenware. One, with the decoration of the night sky with its stars and moon, was his father's work. Another one, painted like sky after the rain with its rainbows, was his work. They were not to be compared with the other family member's handiworks; they were just something he and his father accidentally made when they were stuck at home on a heavily rainy day with large amount of clay on the back yard. But his sister in law had fallen for them for a weird reason. Soulful' she had said, whatever that means, and begged to have them as her wedding gift. He and his father, of course didn't mind.

He loves to have that kind of activity with him again. But lately his father was too busy to together play the clay with his little son. Busy with the leaking dam, busy with trading issues, busy with the quarreling council. So busy that he repetitively regretted his father's status as one of Rukuso's overseers

"Ah, we're running out of firewood" His sister in law's feminine voice detached him from his reverie. She ducked to see the weak flame, "Hiro dear, we need some more woods."

"Tsk! There is no more left in the back porch, I guess I have to get some from the woods." her husband said indolently.

"Nah, you stay here with us, we have so much to talk to you couple!" said his grandfather with evocative grimace in his beardy jaw, making the newlyweds blush. Then he turned to the other grandsons, "Kurahiko take your little brother and go get the woods!" he ordered.

The two groaned, but then the elder one stood up, "Fine, then. C'mon Otouto!" he was getting bored with the other's conversation and was glad to have a chance to flex his joints with the chill night air.

The little blonde wailed, "But it's night already, can't we just do it tomorrow? The fire would be enough for tonight" he still wanted to stay on the homey place. 

"What's the matter bishonen? You're too pretty for the woods? Or the night wind will just hurt your delicate skin?" his brother scorned him.

The little boy scowled him with stabbing looks and barged to the front door without protest.

The elder boy turned and grinned, "It always works!" he laughed and the whole room laughed with him. 

It never crossed in their minds that that smile would be their last 

***

"Matte Otouto!"

The little blonde ignored his brother's calling and quickened his steps. But the sand-blonde caught up with him, still with that ever-annoying grin, "Oohbaby brother is angry" He chuckled a small laughter.

"Uruse!" the little one replied in irritation, speeding away in quick steps. Snappishly he felt a tug on his sleeve. Before he could protest or do something, he'd been dragged to another direction, "Hanase Oniichan! The woods are over there!" he squealed. 

"I know! But I'm still hungry! Let's have some more dessert first all right?!"

"Dessert, what-?!" he stopped in mid-question when he noticed the direction his brother was heading. It was the way to the strawberry field in the edge of the woods. "Oniichan! You're not going to mess up Kurakage-sama's field are you?" he asked him huskily.

"No, I'm just gonna taste some of his ripe strawberries!" he replied gleefully.

"That's called stealing!"

"And you are called a wuss!" 

"Kurakage-sama will skin you alive if he caught you robbing his precious field_, again_!" the blonde husked panicky, imaging the bald old farmer's wrinkle-full livid face when he apprehended his caught-in-the-action brother during the last harvesting season and actually dragged him home by pulling his ear.

"Well, we won't get caught then!" 

"_We_? What we? There are no we! No way I'm gonna do this!" he pulled his tugged sleeve back, staring his brother with brows forming a straight line.

The elder brother raised an eyebrow, "Okay, I can't force a girly bishounens not to act like one I suppose. Fine then, go chop the woods, I'll be here munching on the sweet berries if you need me." then he turned back as if he didn't care. He sharpened his earshot, few moment of silence then he heard his brother's steps followed him. He smiled, _it always works_.

"It's not right, it's not right Oniichan!" the little boy screeched over and over again as they rambled the field. His brother eyed him in nag, chewing the red fruit.

"I tell you, Okaasan is gonna--" his line was cut off as the elder one stuck something juicy into his mouth.

"Shut up and chew!" he snapped. 

The little blonde frowned in protest, but was forced to swallow the berry first before he could let a word out. The taste was sweet with an enjoyable hint of sour. Strawberries, he had always liked them.

His brother watched him in his usual wide plastered grin, "Now, we're partners in crime!" he cackled evilly, "Man, I had to pick the biggest one to shut you up! You owe me one!" He groused, continuing his burglary.

It was quite quiet until a snarl was heard at the rear.

"Oniichan" the little blonde shrilled, eyes nailed at the four legged creature that came out unexpectedly from nowhere. 

"Hhhmmmhh.?" the called one hummed an answer, too busy to look aback.

"Oniichan."

"Hmmh?"

"We're in trouble"

"Wha' dya—" his question was stopped by a sight of a black gargantuan dog; standing in front of them, pompously curling its rims, appearing its ominous series of dagger-sharp fangs. "Gee" was the only syllable the sand-blonde could say. _Since when that old folk hired a guardian?_

"Now what?" his little brother retorted in accusing tone.

"Calm down, don't make a move. It won't hurt you if you don't scare it"His elder undertoned, gulped and bowed slightly, making an eye contact with the creature that looked so geared up to rip them apart. "Easy, easy good doggie good doggie" He whispered, hoping to get befriend with the snarling animal.

The dog stared at them for a while, as if were choosing which one to go first. Then it decided that it's not important and started to growl viciously at them. 

The little blonde noticed the grotesque saliva dripping from its mouth as if eager to perish them with its canine mutilation.

"It didn't work!" he shrieked in both annoyance and panic.

"Okay, then we'll have to use plan B!" 

"What's plan B?!"

"RUN!"

"WHAT!?"

"RUN! MOVE YOUR ASS! NOW!" he yelled, grabbing his little brother and started to sprint inside the woods. His little brother trailed behind with some creative swearing came out of his mouth; both were chased by the infuriating barking Doberman.

"I'm gonna kill youuuuuuuuu!" the little one yelled between his abrupt breaths.

He heard a faint laughter from his elder sibling who was running in front of him, excited laughter as if they were riding a jet coaster in some kind of amusement park. Suddenly he was missing from the little boy's sight.

The dog was still barking crazily from afar. In the long run, the confused little blonde cornered at a giant fig tree. He could do nothing but stare at the berserk animal helplessly. He shut his eyes, still swearing to his brother inside.

Just before the four legged was going to jump and attack him, he felt a hand yank him up. He opened his eyes and saw his savior, the ever annoying brother, hanging upturned, dangling on the tree with his legs.

"Need help, dear brother?" the sand-blonde grinned, pulling the little blonde up and putting him on the upper branch, away from the dog. Which barked even louder in disappointment, jumping up and down, trying to reach them..

"Gee you're heavy." he said, rubbing his stiff shoulder. No reply from his little brother. No angry answers, no punches, no yells. He gazed upward and saw that the little blonde had curled himself into a ball, hiding his face in his folded knees.

_Great I forgot; that phobia thing again _He sighed and climbed up to approach the little one. "Hey," he tugged his tunic, "What are you doing? Imitating a sleeping owl?" he teased, hoping that the little blonde would get angry again and forget about his fear. But he maintained his position, not responding. 

His elder sighed again; figuring out how to make him get over that serious issue of height. He's been thinking about many ways, which had always failed, like an incident on last winter solstice, wherein he dared the little blonde to climb up the roof. He did it and ended up falling off and broke couple of his ribs. He didn't loose the phobia, instead, it grew worse.

"WARF! WARF! WARF!" the loud bark distracted his thought. But it gave him an idea.

_Yea I haven't tried a shock therapy on him yet It might work. _He thought. _Okay, let's give it a try! _In a sudden movement he grabbed the little blonde's ankles with both of his hand and swung him upside down, with the feral dog few feet under, jumping excitedly to get a bite of him.

The little blonde screamed his lungs out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"You know what? You have to get over that phobia case sooner or later." The elder one replied calmly, swinging the little blonde, humming, "Rock-a-bye baby on a treetop"

"BAKA ONIIIIIIIII!!!"

" when the wind blows the cradle will rock" and he rocked him even harder.

"ARRRGGHHH! LET GO OF ME!!"

"Okay." the sand-blonde freed one of his grips, letting him to slide down few inches closer to the barking animal.

"WARF! WARF! WARF!"

"NONONONO NOOOO!" 

"OopsieSorry bishonen, did I tell you that you're heavy?" he cackled, "Here, let me put you on the comfier position all right." He grinned then plunked his brother's foot on the V-shaped branch, letting him to entirely depend his weight on the tree. "Look! No hands!" he cackled some more. 

Frantic screaming from his little brother and series of loud barks from the Doberman were breaching the forest tranquility for a few minutes after that.

"Sheesh Otouto, you'll wake up the entire forest!"

"I'm gonna kill you!" 

"Yea, yea You've said that hundreds time. How would you kill me if you couldn't even pull yourself up here eh?"

"I swear I'm gonna kill you!" he yelled, still frantically waving his hand in the air. 

"You know what, that branch would crack off if you keep struggling like that."

The hanging one ignored this information.

Crack!

"See? I told you"

The little blonde dropped his skirmish, hanging there feebly with scarlet eyes. He could feel the air stream that ferocious dog made in it's every attempt to jump up and bite him. It felt closer and closer. He could have sworn the dog hear his hammering heart beat. Everything seemed spinning

"That's better Now take a deep breath, calm yourself down, and just try to relax"

_Relax!? That dog could bite my head off anytime and he's telling me to relax!? _The little blonde swore more inside, but he did take a deep breath. Slowly the scarlet blur faded away and the setting stopped spinning. He could see the surroundings clearly, upside down-ly. The dog has stopped its useless efforts; it was just sitting down there waiting for its hanging jackpot to fall off by himself.

"Now try to grab the nearest branch, and pull yourself up." tutored his elder

The little one sighed and whirled around, trying to reach the first branch he saw. The slowly leaned his weight upon it. As soon as he released his jammed foot, he stood up and jumped to the upper bough his brother was sitting on, trying to knock him.

Again, the elder sibling just laughed at him. He countered the little one's swinging fist easily. "Congrats bishonen! Welcome to the I-Can-Stand-Up-In-High-Places-Without-Butterflies-In-My-Stomach Club!" 

The little blonde froze for a moment, gazing downwards. The vertical distance still gave him a slight dizziness, but there were no more claws of horror sinking in his neck like the old times.

He looked his elder, who was grinning, as annoying as ever, "Am I a good brother or what?" he winked.

"I hate you." 

The sand-blonde cackled, "Why I love you too Otouto!"

"I'm still gonna kill you someday."

"You are welcome." he said, meaning you are welcome to try' and you're welcome to thank me' at the same time. "So, high places are not scary at all, aren't they?" he grinned.

The little one glared him bluntly and overlooked the question.

The Doberman started to bark all over again.

"Poor doggie." the sand-blonde sneered, "It shouldn't have taken the job as that old folk's garden keeper. Tsk! Poor-poor doggie No, poor me! How am I suppose to get my free berry supplies again?!" he screeched.

"Maybe that dog should get a bite of you!" snapped the little one.

"Tsk! On whose side are you?! Chill out bishonen." he patted him, holding out a flask out his tunic. 

The little one reacted at the sight of that thing, "Oniichan! That's Ojiisan's rum!"

"Well it's mine now. He gave me some for--" he stopped his reply. _For a nice touch on your birthday cake Watch your tongue Hiko, you'll ruin the surprise. _He left his reply hanging, taking a sip of the liquid and feeling the alcoholic warmth.

"for a beverage!" he finally continued.

"For drunk!" the little one rolled his eyes.

"Relax; you started to sound like Niisan. I'm not planning to get drunk with this; it's only to get me some warmth. It's getting cold here, don't you feel it?" he took another sip, observing the little blonde's expression, "Here." he offered the flask, "You too, take some, you're shivering."

"I'm not. Save it." The little one retorted, as in fact he was.

"What? Your bishonen stomach is too fragile for this?" he grinning-ly teased.

The little one glared him and snapped the flask. And half-choking-ly took a gulp.

"Easy Otouto." commented the sand blonde, grinning even wider at the blonde's expression on tasting the liquor, "That thing was a bit too strong for bishonens with single digit of age!" he sneered.

"I'm turning ten in weekends!" protested the little one, rasping his lips with his sleeve, returning the flask with an added glare.

"Oh, right, April the fourth humm Woa, that'll make tomorrow April the first" he grinned, "Prepare yourself for April Fools!" he cackled gleefully. 

The little blonde grumbled a little and turned, _He doesn't care about my birthdayHe cares more about April Fools. _

Sighing, he gazed the bequeathed scenery down the hill, which seemed like an enchanted feast of glow. The night sky was clear, presenting the full moon with countless stars escorting around. The meadow of common wheat beneath was beautified by twinkling fireflies; some were gleaming in the golden awns, and some were floating on the ether with crisscrossed pattern. 

The sand blonde blew a whistle, "Pretty" he too, noticing the view.

The little one slightly hummed an agreement.

"What's your birthday wish, Otouto?" he asked, suddenly getting an inspiration from nowhere.

The little blonde widened his eyes, "To get older" he half-consciously uttered the actual wish he had inside.

His elder burst laughing, "You get older _everyday_ Otouto! That's the point of celebrating a birthday in first place, to tell you that you're just passing another year! You don't wish for it, _it happens_!" he laughed some more, making the little one feel like he's just saying something really stupid.

"On second thought, I want my annoying, narcissi perverted brother outta here." he revised his wish, cheering himself up with an image of his brother somehow tripping off the tree and fall down, hit the ground flat.

"Woah? It's that me? Why thank you, it's a compliment, I'm very flattered!" he smirked, "It'll be done in a week," he smiled, "I said _a week_, means you still have to survive April Fools and your dear tenth birthday with me around!" he grinned. 

The little one didn't retort back, having his eyes nailing the view, looking for a falling star that maybe could grant him his wish.

"Why do you want to get older anyway?" he tacked in tender curiosity. 

"So I could beat the hell of you, so I could play chess with Ojiisan without him lost purposely, so I could help Okaasan harvesting the grapes, so I could be Otousan's sparing partner. So Niisan didn't worry too much about me. So no one calls me Chibi" the words flowed out overcastly out the little one's mouth.

The sand blonde paused a while, then sighed, "You gotta a serious deficit of self esteem there." he tipped the boy's temple, "If you can beat Ojiisan in chess, that means you got yourself a well-fashioned brain! Who said that you can't help Okaasan with the grapevines huh? Just don't pick the creel that way heavier than yourself! And you're the best sparing partner Otousan has in bullseye! And for Niisan, if he stops worrying everybody, that's the time we have to send him to a hospital. And you _are_ chibi, that's the reality, except it, live with it!" he retreated his finger and back on sighing.

The little boy took a brief glance at him. The word his brother's just saying was as usual, full of scorn hints, but somewhat felt like an ovation, and somehow consoling

"But for beating the hell outta me thing, Ugh-oh, not a chance bishonen!" he added.

Usually the little blonde would retort back in a jiffy, but that time he didn't. He let the conversation paused and enjoyed the sounds of the nocturnal insects coming from the meadow. His elder wasn't so annoying after all. 

"You know, fireflies could make a crunchy snack!" he informed, instantly ruining the scene's enchanting impression.

The little took back his thought, "Yea Kurahiko's fried fireflies, you could eat that with strawberry dip and rum, and vomit around for a week!" he added sarcastically.

"Who said I'm gonna fry 'em?" the sand blonde said, and then he caught an unlucky passing by firefly, put it in his mouth and chewed it, and gulped it. He _ate_ it, alive. "Crunchy. Fresh from the air." he smiled, "But that strawberry thing could make a great recipe. Should try that sometimes!" he continued, ignoring the vomit part. 

The little one twitched disgustedly at him, "Can't you just leave things inedible, _inedible_?" he growled. 

"Why would I do that? That would be wasting potential food sources!"

"I can't imagine what would you cook out there when you're outta here." the little one sighed.

"Me? Outta here? Oh, I'm gonna compose the best meal in the world, with one thousand and one ingredients! Flavors of the tropical islands, flavors of the high plateaus, flavors of the polar rings, flavors of the blossoming valley, flavor of the rich oceans All would create a unforgettable taste of harmony with me as the matchmaker, Hunter Kurahiko of the Kurutans!" he squawked excitedly, standing up to gesture the region.

"You've never been into an ocean before. And nobody vouch that you'll to pass the exam." said the little blonde candidly, sweatdropped by his brother's little dramatic act. 

"Oh I will!" said the standing one confidently, "And I will see the vast blue soon, oh yeah, can't wait!" he chortled, flinching his gaze at the horizon.

"Mmmh" the little blonde murmured ignorantly. _If only I have half of that huge aplomb_ He gripped a nearby branch and stood up. "How we gonna get rid of that animal and go home Onii--"

Without warning, the sand-blonde grasped both of his hands and spread it wide open.

The little blonde squeaked a little, but managed to maintain his balance. "What are you doing?!" he screamed, "You'll make both of us fall!"

"Sheesh! No big deal if we fall anyway! Ojiisan said that you have thirteen lives, and for me, if I fall, I'll try to land on you." his brother replied.

"Let go off me!" 

"Shout 'I'm the king of the world!'." 

"What?"

"I'M THE KING OF THE WOOOOOOORRRLD!" the sand blonde exampled, shouted on top of his lungs, his voiced echoed in the air. "Like that! C'mon shout it loud!" he ordered.

"This is ridiculous!" snapped the little one.

"What? That dog got your tongue? You'll be ten in few days; ten year old boys can scream his domination over the world! Or the night wind had shrunk your voice?" he cackled mockingly.

The little one gritted his teeth, "I'm the king of the world!" he voiced.

"That's a squeak_, bishonen_ kind of squeak, I told you to shout!"

"I'M A KING OF THE WOOOOOOORRRRLD!!!!" shrieked the little one in annoyance. His voice too, was echoing in the air.

"Hmmhnot bad for an amateur." The sand blonde chuckled behind, " hear the echoes? The world hears you" he whispered, "You're the king of the world; you can do anything if you have the will."

The little blonde's eyes widened at his words.

"But you shall never defeat this mighty brother of yours!" the sand blonde cackled louder, grabbed the little one's trunk and started to tickle him out of his laughing nerves. 

The little blonde shrieked and laughed at the same time, but he managed to whirled back and immediately rewarded his elder a punch in maximum power. The sand-blonde, who didn't expect this kind of reaction, was too late to handle it, and got the fist stroke his chin inevitably. 

"Woah!" he uttered in surprise and awe, stumbling a step back.

The little one curved a smile of jubilee, seeing him rubbing his jaw, "Sorry, reflex movement! Does that hurt?" he asked mirthfully.

"Ant-bite!" retorted his brother, still rubbing his felt-like-cracked jaw. _What a fist_. 

The little blonde curved a wide smile of satisfaction. 

His brother was glad to see him smiling like that, even though that smile was to mock him, "So, you can punch after all I'm--" he stopped his mid-comment as his mind decided not to say the word he was just going to say due to the little one's might get flattered too high and replaced that with, "I'm surprised" instead

He decided to save the words later, when they both were old enough to be called grandpa. 

Suddenly a thunderous blast was heard from the lake's directions. Vigorous quiver bumped the ground, as if something that extremely heavy was just falling from the sky. The sounds of rushing water followed afterwards. 

"What's that?" the little blonde gazed over the parish but it was too dark to see anything. 

"The dam!" his brother recognize the water's sounds, "It breached!"

***

Yeah Ryordan's attack and the bloody massacre on the next chapter (probably I'll upload it in few days, pray for me minna-san!)

So Noticed the weirdness?

Yup! I never use name in the narration, but I bet you know who the little boy is. I hope it's not much confusing. I had my own reason, and I promised that you'll find out in the next chapter(s), it's only for three chapters.

You know I feel guilty for making a lot of OC but don't worry coz they'll all gonna die *cackled evilly* tell me what d'ya think about them aiight??

Well I'd like to say tons of thanks for the reviewers

Domineko : thank's, it's an honor to have your review. I've read your Ice Queen' long ago, and had to say that it was so sweet.

Feitan : Humm? Kuroro? He'll show up, but laaaaaaater and I promised, I won't make them a couple aiight?

Scarlet: Geez, you put me into your favorite list *tears of joy* thankie! *hugs and kisses* I hope I didn't disappoint you! 

Rizzy: Arigatou! I'll try my best to get rid that pile of grammatical errors.

meethzoonk: Help me with the rest of this part will ya? *puppy dog eyes*

Shalnark-Shizuku : Uhhh thanks for reviewing, sorry if the scarlet eyes thingy was confused you *bowing apologetically*

Anime2Reality : Wee! I love long reviews, sorry for the spoilers *sheepish grin*, keep reading aiight? 

^___^ V so glad to be back!

I was sorta drained out of humor lately so I postponed the other fic, but I tell you

I won't leave them hanging! I'll finish them no matter what!

Hear, uh, read that? Right! Bold it! 

**I won't leave them hanging! I'll finish them no matter what!**

Underline that!

**I won't leave them hanging! I'll finish them no matter what!**

Put some italic on that!

**_I won't leave them hanging! I'll finish them no matter what!_**

Kay! Happy?

Now see the bottom

On left

See that button?

Yes,* that* button

Hit it please!

And leave me anote, anything

Pretty please???? *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
